Sho Senhari
Sho Senhari (千針 翔) is a one-eyed ghoul and previous CCG investigator. He is a talented mathematician and once instructed at Kamii University. He is currently under employ by Aogiri Tree as a statistician, though he is known to occasionally fight. Appearance Long, shaggy black hair. He tends to be rather unshaven. His face is somewhat gaunt from stress, and his dull brown eyes are heavily bagged and lined. He's somewhat frail of build and has the appearance of a shut-in office worker. His kakugan is on the left. Personality Once outspoken, he's now a quiet and reserved man who often appears gloomy. However, he has a biting sense of sarcasm, which shows itself more strongly when his emotions flare— or when he is on the hunt. Very left-brained, Sho is a pragmatic and practical thinker with a very mathematical outlook on life (not surprisingly); in his mind, every event is a natural consequence of the events leading up to it, and is rarely taken by surprise. However, for this reason, arbitrary chaos or unstable, unpredictable personality types tend to disturb him greatly. He will work ceaselessly until his task is finished, and is quite loyal to his superiors as long as they share a common goal, but is not hesitant to depart from them if it is no longer a beneficial relationship for him. Plot He was very briefly a mathematics professor at Kamii University, but his childlike demeanour quickly put him at odds with most of the staff and some of the students, so before long he packed up his bags and left the campus for a more stable job. He began as an intern for the CCG at the ripe age of twenty-one, and eventually committed to full service. He was placed in the clerical/investigatory section of Ren Squad (as opposed to the field/combat unit), and, though he loathed Ren for his spontaneousness and general lack of hard commitment, worked very hard at his job, which consisted mainly of data and record management. Though he was only promoted twice as a result of his rather lacklustre occupation, Sho was a valued member of his unit and of the CCG as a whole for his dedication and general prowess. In his later years at the CCG, he worked closely with Kosei Waller, a fellow Ren Squadmember, supplying him with the data and records needed for his investigations. Kosei's death affected Sho greatly, and forced him out of his shell and out into the world, where he collected data based on observation rather than solely on reports. Wintertide Sho took place in the December hospital raid of 2015 as a provisionary, on standby for combat should he be needed, but consumed his time mostly counting the ghouls and collecting DNA samples, as well as recording the confirmed deaths of CCG members through their dogtags. However, while examining the body of a particularly mangled CCG member in an unsupervised storeroom, Sho was captured by a band of Aogiri grunts and taken to a laboratory in the 22nd Ward. It wasn't until mid- to late-January that his operation began, at the hands of Dr. Satoshi; he was one of the first successful experiments, and was thus kept in one of the laboratory's basement cells for the remainder of his time in the ward. When the lab was raided, Sho went gladly. It is unknown how he escaped the grasp of Yūgure. He joined Aogiri Tree for unknown reasons shortly thereafter. Platinum Sho was present at the auction at the Rose Club as a guard. After killing the ghoul Hebi by accident, he entered combat alongside his friend Takeo against Seph Winters. He stood virtually no chance, as he was unable to activate his kagune, and was ultimately rescued from what would have otherwise surely been certain death by the mysterious ghoul Shi. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Two red rinkaku tentacles, about eight inches in diameter. They're reasonably long, about 1.5 metres. He uses them to wrap around his limbs, enforcing their strength and significantly increasing his reach, but he can also use them as a separate pair of arms or legs. Threads Relationships Category:Koukakus Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree